In the metalworking industry, it is frequently necessary to pierce one or more holes in a metal workpiece. This is typically accomplished by moving one or more punches so that each punch pierces the metal object and produces a hole. In many situations, due to the shape of the article and/or the number and locations of the holes required, it is necessary that the piercing movement of at least one punch occur in a direction other than the direction of travel of the press.
Various cam devices have previously been developed to support a punch and effect movement of the punch in one direction in response to movement of the press in another direction. These devices have generally been acceptable for their intended purposes. Many known devices of this type are designed for heavyduty applications and are therefore large in size and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cam slide unit which is designed specifically for light-duty applications, is simple in structure, yet rugged and durable and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cam slide unit, as aforesaid, which has a relatively low profile, in order to facilitate its use in a wide variety of applications.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cam slide unit, as aforesaid, in which the retainer that supports the punch is guided through its entire stroke of travel and is secured against rotation and the punch is secured against rotation in the punch retainer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cam slide unit, as aforesaid, which is rugged, dependable and requires minimal maintenance.